


RoH: Hope for Tomorrow

by aranel_took



Series: Tie-ins for JunoMagic's Resilience of Hope [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Five-Year Mission, Lower Decks, Reboot AU, STID aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_took/pseuds/aranel_took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tie-in for JunoMagic's Resilience of Hope. </p>
<p>Lt. Len Amell survived the destruction of San Francisco and has moved on to a new job on the <i>USS Enterprise</i> refit. There she meets her hero, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott. </p>
<p>This is Len's backstory in the year leading up to the events of Resilience of Hope. You need to be familiar with Juno's story for this story to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoH: Hope for Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Resilience of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947695) by [satismagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/pseuds/satismagic). 



> A big thanks to JunoMagic, for writing _Resilience of Hope_ and letting me contribute Len to her universe. Juno asked her friends for background characters. I gave her Len Amell. Then Len took on a life of her own...
> 
> A few resources were invaluable for writing the technobabble: _Starfleet Technical Manual_ and _Star Trek Blueprints_ by Franz Joseph, _Mr. Scott’s Guide to the Enterprise_ by Shane Johnson, and _Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual_ by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda. I really couldn’t have figured out how a warp propulsion system works without the _ST:TNG Technical Manual_. The level of detail in that book is amazing! Translating that backwards to an older system took a bit of guessing, but I think it worked out okay.
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: I am currently (as of November 2014) revising this story and its sequel, _Lower Decks_. Nothing major will be changing in the plot, it's still going to end up in the same place, so you won't really miss anything vitally important if you don't want to re-read the revised versions. However, I am expanding and adding more material to some of the chapters, fixing a couple continuity errors, and (hopefully) just improving it in general. The revisions are mostly done (but still need to be beta read), so I am hoping to have the new version ready to post in January at the latest. If you're a new reader, then I definitely recommend holding off on reading until the revision is posted. It really is better! :-D**

**UPDATE: (January 18) Did I say it was almost done? Well, the muses have decided to add two chapters (and rearrange some other sections). So, since the revisions are more extensive than I originally planned, I'm just going to take the story down until it's ready for reposting. The first five chapters are ready for beta reading, so I'll start posting as soon as possible.**


End file.
